Start Of A New Life
by musicmixer08
Summary: What happened after the right after Tony's ransom video in Afghanistan? I'm really bad at summaries. Please read! My version of part of the cave scene. One-shot possibly two. Rated T for angst.


**_Hey guys! A/N at the end!_**

* * *

"Get up," he said, the accent thick in his voice. He must be crazy, my captor behind the video recorder. There was no way I could get up, not in my condition. I could barely think straight for goodness sakes!

"Get up!" he said louder. As he said that, I winced, making my headache worse. He suddenly spoke a different language and I was thrown to the floor. I tried to curl in on myself to ease the fiery pain in my chest, but I was pulled up. I groaned at the man who pulled me up.

"We don't have time, go," the captor communed. _Time for what? _I grimaced as I was dragged through dark, dank cave. In the distance (or was it?), I heard heavy doors open. Before I knew it, I was thrown onto a cold, crude table. I got so dizzy and could barely hear what anyone was saying. I moved my head to the side to try to ease the searing pain when I saw a table full of tools, ones they used for surgery. Through my fear and anxiousness, I tried to get up to leave but found myself bound to the table. I tried once more but groaned in protest to the pain in my chest. My eyelids were starting to get heavy when I noticed all the talking had ceased.

"I don't want to do this to you, I'm sorry," a man said solemnly. That's when a screaming, horrible pain ripped through me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to leave once more but to have my head slammed into the table. I felt hands go into my chest as it grabbed onto something. It was taken out slowly and painfully. The process was repeated at least 3 more times. Sobs escaped my mouth, begging them to stop. While my throat went raw from screaming and sobbing, I eventually started to hit my head on the table repeatedly, trying to make myself go unconscious, thinking "God, please let me go. _Please let me go." _ Things started to blur together, saws (are those _my _ribs?!), blood, small barbs of metal. Suddenly all the yelling that was going on in the room stopped completely. My sobs stopped with their yelling. The room was completely silent. "It's over," I thought, thanking the God. But that was only the beginning. I moved my head up to see what was going on, only to cause me more pain and to see there was a _metal tube_ in the man's hand. Something was pushing into my chest, but not hands. I started screaming and sobbing again for them to stop, thinking the metal tube was going to come out the other side of me. The pain was becoming unbearable. Soon the pain was subsiding with only pressure _everywhere_ in my chest. Shock was finally setting in; my body finally seemed to start giving in to ignoring the pain. All my screaming and sobbing stopped slowly down to just silent crying and the occasional whimper and moan. What seemed like hours, even days, later, everything and everyone seemed to stop.

"Good work. Just make sure he doesn't die. Medication will come soon," a man with a deep voice said similar to my captor earlier. A few seconds later, a heavy metal door shut closed. Another man came into view.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you," he said while he seemed to be cleaning up my chest. The pain was numb in my chest but still evident so I whimpered in protest to him even touching my chest. I could feel something heavy in my chest and it seemed to be making my breathing hard and shallow, but I didn't have the strength to move my head up to look at what was there. Suddenly, there was a sweet smelling cloth over my nose and mouth. I tried to fight against it, thinking it would bring more pain or it would try to kill me.

"Don't fight it, I'm trying to help," the man said softly. The edges of my vision started fading as my mind raced of all the things I was going to miss. I faced the faced the fact that I was probably never going back home to see Happy, Rohdey, or Pepper since I was stuck in a cave full of terrorists. A single tear slid down my cheek as the unforgiving blackness over took me.

* * *

_**So there you have it! I've had this story written out for a very long time but never put it up. Would you guys like a part 2 from Yinsen's POV? Leave a review! Thanks again!**_


End file.
